Shortcomings
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: In which Naruto struggles with the scourge of man - premature ejaculation.


**A/N: So, welcome to the first chapter of 'Shortcomings'. I was gonna wait til I had more material to post – but then I got high. I have the first chapter anyways, might as well post it. (I might come up with a better summary when I sober up lol)**

 **I'm sorta in a rut with 'Take a Hint,' so I wanted to take a little break from it (I'll be returning to it soon, I will never abandon!), and started workin on a bunch of dumb little series'/one-shots that I've been coming up with. This was inspired by another fic I read a while back with a similar plot (cant remember name). I thought its interesting, since it goes against the norm of most lemony-fics where Naruto and Hinata's are sex gods with the bodies of incubi/succubi. So here's a weird little fic where Naruto and Hinata are struggling with their not-so-great sex life. Might make a Hinata version if this one does well. Please leave a review! :D**

* * *

Tonight, in a small apartment in Konoha, two teens shared a beautiful, defining moment in their young lives.

"Okay Naruto, you can start moving now."

The boy obediently took his pearl-eyed girlfriend's cue.

"Mmm... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto? I said you could move now."

"...Shit."

And such a short moment it was. Brief, fleeting, but momentous nonetheless.

While Naruto recovers, let's take a look at the events leading up to this moment.

* * *

"Come on! Over here!" Konoha's resident knucklehead shouted to his girlfriend.

Hinata followed his lead, taking refuge underneath the recessed archway of a building.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed to himself. It was just his luck for the day to end this way. The pair watched the streets, the pelting rain showing no signs of letting up.

He heaved a letdown sigh. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." He hated to cut their date short, but there was nothing they could do about the weather.

"I'll take you back to your home then. We're gonna have to run if we wanna stay dry."

"A-Actually... Why don't we just go to your place," Hinata suggested shyly.

For a moment, their eyes locked, and Naruto grew a light blush to match the Hyuuga's. They both looked away, embarrassed.

"I m-mean... It is c-closer, and we could wait there for the rain t-to end," Hinata reasoned.

"Yeah, good thinking," Naruto responded, still not meeting her gaze. "Let's go."

* * *

There was a click of a lock before two soaked shinobi rushed into the apartment. Naruto kicked off his sandals, with Hinata following suit.

The blonde pulled his shirt out to check. Yep, he was as soaked as he thought.

"I'm gonna change... Umm... If you want, you can get out of those clothes in the bathroom over there; I could find you something dry to wear."

"A-Arigatou, that would be nice," Hinata thanked politely.

She made her way to the bathroom Naruto had pointed out and shut the door. The entire time, the only thought on her mind was _'I am in Naruto-kun's home'_.

It was her first time seeing her love's home. Hinata was nervous, and slowly memorizing the unfamiliar territory.

So preoccupied was her mind, that she started stripping without thought. First she unzipped and shrugged off her dripping jacket, which was soon joined on the ground by her mesh top. She bent down and forced her navy blue pants, which were clinging to her legs from the moisture to her ankles before stepping out of them.

At this point she was left in only her underwear, which she decided to keep on, as the idea of borrowing Naruto's undergarments or simply going commando in his apartment made her feel woozy.

It was at this moment that the knuckleheaded ninja arrived with spare clothes.

"Sorry I don't have any girl clothes, but hopefully these'll fit. Hope you don't... mind..."

Naruto's higher functions whirred to a halt as he froze in the doorway staring. He could not help it, not with a half-naked goddess standing a few feet in front of him.

Hinata spun around, startled. "Kyaa!" She desperately covered with her arms what she could, her near full-body blush covering what she could not.

Fortunately, the Hyuuga's squeal was enough to snap Naruto out of his admiring.

"Gah! Gomen!" he shouted worriedly. He had been in such a trance watching the beauty in front of him, he had even forgotten it was Hinata that he was ogling.

"I-I didn't know you had started changing! I didn't m-mean to!"

Looking anywhere but at his boobfriend - girlboob - HINATA'S boobs - the blonde caught the pile of wet clothes on the ground.

"I-I'll go dry these," he said. He tossed the fresh garments at Hinata's general location and grabbed hers before rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto arrived in the laundry room after an unnecessary sprint, panting as he loaded the dryer.

It was not until he noticed blood the blood dripping to the floor that he realized his nose was bleeding. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his mind of the perverse thoughts dominating it. When he thought he was calmed down enough, he left the laundry room to be treated to an almost equally amazing sight.

There Hinata was waiting for him in the living room, standing timidly in his own jacket.

And only his jacket.

Fortunately, the orange garment was long enough to cover her underwear, but did nothing to hide her long, glistening silken legs. Once again, seeing Hinata there, in his colours, showing more skin than she would care to, left the teen speechless.

"The pants were to b-big and would not stay up," Hinata enlightened an uncomplaining Naruto, holding down the hem of the jacket so it would not slip up and once again reveal herself to him.

"So, what do you wanna do until it clears up?" Without realizing it, the blonde began advancing forward, no intentions of stopping.

Hinata noticed the look in Naruto's ocean blue eyes, and was glued to the spot, mesmerized. The boy just kept approaching, like a sailor caught in a siren's spell.

"Well, we c-could watch a movie, or - mm!" The heiress was cut off when Naruto suddenly closed the gap between them and claimed her lips. She did not question it, choosing instead to kiss back, enjoying the spontaneity of the kiss.

Hinata began getting a little hot when her love slipped his tongue into the mix. She nearly jumped when she felt a warm hand caress her thigh, far too high than could be considered innocent.

Her instincts were shouting for her to push him away, to make some distance between him and her, but Hinata could not be bothered to listen.

She did not even realize they were moving until the back of her leg hit the bed. Naruto laid her down, keeping himself from crushing her with his elbows on either side of her.

Hinata's mind was a swirl of emotions as she lie there, her lip-locked boyfriend hovering over her.

 _'Oh my gosh... I'm in Naruto's apartment... All alone... We're on his bed, a-and we... w-we're about to...'_

If Hinata was not sure before, her assumptions were confirmed when the zipper of her borrowed jacket began coming down. She just focused on the kiss, saying nothing as Naruto disrobed her of her clothes. Off came the jacket, follow by her bra, and finally panties. Naruto took extra care to go slow, to allow his girlfriend plenty of opportunities to protest and stop him.

Hinata was nervous and scared, but she did want this. She probably would not have made it this far, though, if it were not for the repeated whisperings of 'so beautiful' and 'amazing' against her lips.

Naruto broke their kiss, to both their discontents. He had been taking Hinata's passive compliance as consent this far, but had to ask before he went any further.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hinata nodded confidently. "Absolutely."

Naruto gave her a loving grin.

He put his feet down and stood at the bedside. Now it was his turn to join Hinata and strip. Off came the Orange and black jacket and pants, his black shirt tossed next.

Hinata had been blushing already, silently watching her lover strip in front of her, but her face became a cherry as he reached for his final article of clothing. Despite this, she could not look away, secretly enjoying the show greatly.

And then the boxers dropped, and out sprang the teen's erection.

It was - well... underwhelming. That was the only way to describe Hinata's first impression; anything else would be rude.

Hinata had to clear the negative thoughts from her head, incredibly ashamed for thinking so judgmentally. It was Naruto's; that was all that mattered.

The blonde was now experiencing the awkward sense of exposure and vulnerability Hinata had moments ago. Truthfully, he was more than a bit self-conscious of his endowment. But he did not think Hinata would care (at least he hoped), and would not let his own insecurities ruin this for the both of them.

Nearing the big moment, Naruto went back onto the bed and crawled over top of his girlfriend. The inexperienced teen took a moment to position his member, waiting for one last nod of confirmation before entering her with a firm thrust.

Hinata's body tensed. Like she had feared, it did hurt. She had suffered far worse pain throughout her career, however just the odd place the pain was coming, which was not used to being touched, from made the sensation worth flinching at.

Naruto had tensed too, but for a completely different reason. He lay stock still above his girlfriend, biting his lip nearly to the point of bleeding while his face formed an incredibly strained expression.

 _'Kami... So warm... And wet...'_

It felt **so** good. It took every ounce of self-control the boy had had trained into him to resist bucking wildly and give Hinata the time she needed to recover. The pleasure simply exploded from his tip all the way to his brain and was affecting his judgement.

It took Hinata only a few breaths to get over the pain of her lost virginity. She was no pushover, after all.

"Okay Naruto, you can move now."

There were certainly no objections to that on Naruto's side. He dutifully obliged, beginning to pump in and out.

Now that the pain was dulled, Hinata was able to enjoy the feeling of her long-time love joined with her in the most intimate of ways.

"Mmm... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto? I said you could move now," the heiress said confused. She looked up at her boyfriend, who had simply froze shortly after beginning to thrust.

"...Shit."

* * *

Awkward did not begin to describe the silence in the jinchuuriki's bedroom right now.

The couple were lying quietly beside each other, hundreds of words that they did and didn't want to say on their tongues that would not come out. Neither was sure what to say in this situation.

Hinata glanced at the window. "Ano... The rain has s-stopped... I should probably go home before father gets upset or worried." It was not as late as she would have originally expected it be after their love making, and her father would be expecting her home at a reasonable hour. God forbid he become suspicious of any funny business...

Any excuse to leave this awkward atmosphere.

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah, good point."

"Umm..."

"Oh yeah! Your clothes should be dry by now; just go get 'em out of the dryer."

"Arigatou."

"No problem," Naruto waved off, rubbing his head sheepishly with his free hand.

The blonde tried not to stare at his girlfriend as she scurried to put her underwear back on, covering up once again with his jacket until she retrieved her own clothes.

Naruto could hear the pattering of Hinata's footsteps and her every action in his small apartment from his spot sitting on his bed. Aware of his own naked state, he lazily opted out of walking her home. She was a kunoichi, as she had reminded him dozens of times, and did not need to be coddled so protectively. Especially not inside the safety of their own village.

He heard the click he was waiting for as Hinata closed the door behind her.

As if on cue, Naruto threw himself back down on the bed and broke down. He whacked his pillow into his face repeatedly as he shouted, "Baka! Baka! Why?! The one time I actually want you to stay up!"

He continued to curse his former best friend for betraying him like this. Tonight was supposed to be an awesome night; he had just gotten laid, losing his virginity at long last to his babe of a girlfriend – that he loved. But instead, he just felt like a complete loser, who managed to make a fool of himself.

Uzumaki Naruto: Jonin shinobi of Konoha, Hero of the World, Toad Sage, son of the Fourth, first jinchuuriki to control the Kyuubi, prankster extraordinaire, undefeated Ichiraku's Ramen Eating Contest Champ (8 years running), and premature ejaculator. That was a blemish on an otherwise perfect reputation if he ever knew one. If anyone else found out about this, he'd have to kill himself from shame.

He wanted to just will the entire ordeal away; to wake up from this as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto awoke with a terrified shout. Taking a few seconds to calm, he heaved a great sigh of relief at the realization he made.

'Thank Kami, it was just a bad dream.'

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto's head whipped to his right, his expression far more terrified than most men when they are staring at their naked girlfriends.

"Did you cum already?" she whined, "You didn't even put it in me yet this time."

"No, no, no!"

"I warned you."

Naruto turned his head, finding the source of the new voice to be an equally nude Sai.

"I told you he was dickless."

* * *

"Aaaahhh!"

Naruto shot out of his bed for the second time, falling ungracefully to the floor. He rubbed his sore head, slowly rising to look at the top of the mattress.

No one there.

He checked under the sheets to be certain, hoping not to be greeted by the same sight - especially not Sai (Naruto shuddered at the traumatizing image).

Still no one.

The shinobi breathed a loud 'phew'. _'It was all just a nightmare after all.'_

...

 _'I'm still gonna kick Sai's ass later.'_ The ANBU's nickname for him was starting to affect him mentally, going as far as giving him these crazy, humiliating nightmares.

Naruto started his usual routine, beginning with his morning shower. Leaving the shower, he waded through the mess of his room looking for a clean set of clothes.

After a few minutes of searching, he realized there were none. _'Guess today's laundry day,'_ he thought with a shrug.

He proceeded to wash his clothes relatively carefree - that is, until he saw what was left inside the dryer.

Naruto picked it up. There was just a single forgotten jacket, but it made Naruto's blood run cold. He held it up in the light, just to make sure.

 _'...This is Hinata's jacket.'_


End file.
